


Dates

by framby



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Awkwardness, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/framby/pseuds/framby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is terrible at planning dates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates

Connor has been trying for weeks now. He is trying to prove to Oliver that they can hang out together without any break down or overwhelming kiss in the middle of sharp objects. He hasn’t ever been one to do the boyfriend thing, but it’s slightly different with Oliver. He trusts him and after everything that went down, Oliver is still willing to give him some sort of chance. Connor doesn’t want to screw up another time.

Connor is breaking out of his comfort zone and it’s making him nervous. He called his sister sooner this week for advice. And after a good laugh, she realized how serious he was about it and they brainstormed for half an hour.

It’s not Connor first try at the normal date thing. There was the movie date. Connor asked Oliver to meet up with him at the theatre and he had said yes. They both showed up a little early, obviously anxious. Connor bought their tickets and they went inside. In the end they were the only two in the theater and the movie was terrible. Connor cringed at how bad it was during the whole time, sliding further down into his seat and hiding behind his hand at the second hand embarrassment. At least it made Oliver laugh.

Tonight is a night in kind of date. Connor is cooking and he rented a movie, something he saw before for good measure. He is not cooking anything special; actually he is not cooking at all. He picked up something on his way home and he is going to warm it up and put it in a plate.

Connor is walking around his flat, stressing over the throw pillows and whether or not the place is clean enough when finally the doorbell rings.

He catches himself in the mirror, brushes his hair with his hand and takes one big breath before opening the door.

“Hey.” They both say at the same time.

Connor is about to step aside to let Oliver in but Oliver goes for a hug. They both stop and stare at each other awkwardly. Nervous chuckles coming out of Oliver mouth.

“I brought some virgin Mojito. I didn’t know if alcohol was alright.” Oliver holds up a bottle and steps inside of the flat, brushing past Connor on his way in.

“It’s fine.” Connor shuts the door close and follows Oliver inside. “You can sit down and I’ll be right back.” Connor says, smiling to himself at the sight of Oliver in his flat.

“Do you want me to –“

“Maybe you could – “

They fall silent again and Oliver bites his lip. Connor scratches the back of his head and neither of them dares speaking again. Oliver sits down on the couch and Connor disappears into the kitchen before coming back with two glasses.

“I’ll let you do the honors.” Oliver pops open the bottle and fill both of their glasses. His fingers brush against Connor’s when he hands his glass to him, and a blush creeps on his cheeks.

“I rented a movie but if you don’t like it we can watch something else.”

“I’m sure it’s fine. It’s not like it can be worse than the movie you picked last time.”

“Can we forget about that movie?” Oliver chuckles and sips at his drink, scrunching up his nose at the first taste of the drink.

“Nope, not gonna happen. Never.” Connor sneaks a glance at Oliver who’s watching him and then he smirks. Oliver stares, blushes and Connor can see Oliver’s eyes flickering to his lips. They both know exactly what they are thinking about, what is about to happen.

“They’re smoke coming out of the oven!” Oliver points to the kitchen, looking above Connor’s shoulder. Connor turns around and jumps out of the couch, rushing to the kitchen, followed shortly by Oliver.

Connor grabs a towel, opens the oven and takes out the plate full of burned food.

Oliver stays behind him, half in half out of the kitchen, like he is expecting Connor to have a break down over the food, like he might get mad about it. Connor looks between the food and Oliver and that’s when he realized that Oliver might be slightly afraid of him. He doesn’t want this but it’s probably something he’ll have to work around. Maybe it comes with the lies he told and now has to deal with.

Connor bows his head low, ashamed that even warming up food isn’t something within his range of cooking skills.

“Pizza?” Connor offers in a small voice. Oliver steps in his personal space and takes one of his hand into his, leading them away from the cooking disaster.

“Maybe you should pick what we do next time and what we eat?” Connor says once they are settled on the couch.

“Next time?” Oliver asks and Connor grabs one of the throw pillow and punches Oliver with, mirroring Oliver’s actions from a few weeks before.

“Don’t be an ass.”

“Don’t be so cocky.”

Oliver does plan the next date.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also over here: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
